She was never gone
by Glen C0C0
Summary: "Just weeks after the disappearance of ten year old Rachel Berry, Another child has gone missing form Lima, Ohio" and that's all it takes for me to break down once again.- One-shot. My very first one-shot so I hope you gus like it


**Alright guys this is my first one-shot and I have been wanting someone to write a story like this but I just decided to get off my ass and write one myself. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully it actually turns out good.**

**Shelby's POV**

_6 AM and my alarm goes off. I groan because god it is way too early but I have to get up and wake up my ten year old beautiful daughter Rachel. I take a minute to just realise how lucky I am. Originally I was only suppose to be a surrogate but throughout the pregnancy I fall in love with the little baby in my womb. The fathers Hiram and Leroy realised this and decided they cannot separate a mother and her child, So they decided that it was best to allow me to see her and share custody so here I am ten years later waking up at this ungodly hour too wake my daughter up for school. I get up out of my warm bed and make my way to her room. Her VERY pink room, She's a total girly girl who loves everything pink_

"_Rise and shine baby" I say in a sing song voice_

_She groans but wakes up to see me sitting there and smiles brightly_

"_hi mommy" she says in a croaked voice_

"_Hey sweetie it's time for school" I say giving her a kiss on the forehead _

"_But mmooommmmyyy" she turns her head and pulls the covers over her_

"_I know it's early. Trust me, but it's time for school and you have to get up because Mrs Johnson's bringing you guys to the park today for your science project" and just like that she's up and running around excitedly _

_I smile looking at my little girl. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would do anything for her._

"_I'll be downstairs making your breakfast baby" I said walking out_

"_ok mommy"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sitting there correcting the last few English essays for my class I see my daughter running down the stairs and immediately eat her breakfast. Thats the thing about Rachel. She's a happy kid who never lets anything get her down. Lots of people love her and think she's the cutest kid and I have to say, I agree. _

"_ok baby it's time to go to school" and with that Rachel runs to the door and I buckle her in the back though she protest wanting to sit in the front seat. My answer straight away is no!_

"_Oh baby I forgot to tell you I can't pick you up like normal today I have a staff meeting and I can't miss this one so instead Mrs Johnson is going to walk you to the bus and you daddy is going to pick you up from the bus stop" _

"_ok mommy" she says sadly_

"_but don't worry hen I get home I'll take you out for ice cream" I said excitedly trying to cheer her up and immediately theres her bright smile. I walk her to the door and give her a kiss goodbye and she goes to her friends from the time they where in diapers Finn, Noah and Quinn._

_I get back into my car after telling Rachel I love her and will see her later and head to school to my English and Maths classes for the day._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I'm heading to the staff meeting when my phone rings and I see it's Hiram_

"_hey Hiram did Rachel get home ok?"_

"_Shelby I can't find Rachel!" I heard the emotion in his tone_

_I stop immediately "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND RACHEL?" I shout "didn't Mrs Johnson walk her to the bus?"_

"_Yes I collected her but I went to the store to get something's for dinner and I turn my back for one minute and she wasn't there she was just gone"_

_Tears form in my eyes and he tells me the sotry_

"_Did you call the police?"_

"_yea they are here getting details on what happened and what Rachel looks like"_

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes" I hang up the phone and race to my car and go over the speed limit to the berry's house and run straight into the house._

"_HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTING?" i scream and look around franticly_

"_No Ms Corcoran I'm sorry but no we have all the details and what happened. We have people patrolling the area looking for Rachel and we contacted the news to put out the word of what has happened"_

_I sit down because I can't stand anymore I'm just in to much shock and the police leave after awhile. I turn to Hiram and asked what happened_

_I picked Rachel up from the bus stop and as we were walking she asked what's for dinner and I asked what did she want and she said lasagne so we stopped at the store on the way home so I could get the ingredients for it. I literally turned my head to look at the sauce and what to pick and as I turned around she was gone. I looked everywhere Shelby I promise put she was gone. I went to security and asked have they seen her but they didn't. They checker the security cameras and saw it happen but the person was wearing a hood and we saw in the camera he had left he recalled whilst trying to hold it together to finish the story. We called the police and they started to close roads and start the search._

_I sit there in a state of shock. My baby girl is missing. My pride and joy is gone. All three of us sit in shock until it began to become dark. Hiram and Leroy slowly make it up to there room afraid they will miss something. I make my way to Rachel's room for the night and look around slowly at my daughter possessions and cry my eyes out. I sit on her bed taking in the scent and I just begin to cry even worse._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next few days are horrible. Not one word is spoken. The neighbours knock on our door to see if what they said on the news is true. Some bring food but I ignore it. Food isn't going to bring my baby girl back. They police come three days after my baby has disappeared and they inform us the police dogs have found something. All three of us hold hands tightly while we wait for the news._

"_We found a bag with clothes and hair that was cut off. The clothes match the description of what Rachel was wearing the day of her disappearance and the hair im afraid to say matches Rachel's in the picture"_

_We all just break down in sobs and Leroy escorts the police out of the house and we all just sit in silence one again. The only words spoken in this house the past few days are those of the police officers._

_Days turn into weeks and the news begins to die down. Leroy had to return to work as he is a lawyer and a very important one. Hiram and I. We just couldn't bring ourselves to return. Hiram has begun to slip into a depression as he says its all his fault that Rachel is not here. Me. I have done nothing but shed tears until there was no more tears to be shed. I quite work and spend my days driving around looking for any signs of Rachel. _

_I join a support group. One for mothers who's children have gone missing. It helps slightly to know that there are others out there that know how I feel._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Weeks and weeks of doing the same routine news hits._

"_Just weeks after the disappearance of ten year old Rachel Berry, Another child has gone missing form Lima, Ohio" and that's all it takes for me to break down once again._

_I just go on with what I have been doing. Sleeping, wake up, barely eat and look for Rachel and hang signs around hoping that no one will forget that my daughter is still missing._

_As I'm hanging a picture of Rachel I see her. Not just some hallucination that I've been having since she was kidnapped but I actually saw her. I run and chase her down the street but as I turned the corner she was gone again and once again. I failed as a mother. I walk around for hours looking for her trying to find her again but there was no such look and from there on. I was back at square one._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_4 years later, 1__st__ of September_

_It's my first day back at my teaching job. It has been 4 years since I last worked and 4 years since my daughter went missing. I have been staying in the Berry house. I still have my own apartment but I cant be in it alone when I know I'm so used to having my ten year old now 14 year old in there. I haven't seen her since the day on the street. I told Hiram and Leroy about it but they know I haven't been getting much sleep so they decide to just ignore it because with child cases like this. Usually the child is de..dea..dead by then. I keep my tears back as much as I can. It works for now but when I get back to the house. It wont work then._

_It has been 4 years and another 3 children have gone missing. That makes 5 children in the space of 4 and a half years. _

_They discovered the second child that went missing. Two fishers that were out early in the morning discovered the body a year after he was taken. I know it's terrible but I envy the family. They now know where their child is. Peaceful and rested. The other children where only 3,5 and 9 when they disappeared. That day. I had more people helping me trying to find the forgotten. The only reason I returned to work is to help Leroy with the bills. Hiram has never forgiven himself and on the second anniversary of Rachel's disappearance he took his life with his on hand, now while Leroy works and tries to forget everything that has happened to him. I work to try help him with bills and reduce stress._

_I still see Finn and Noah who are bought 15 now. They come by every Wednesday and Saturday to go to Rachel's room so they don't forget here. They never made new friends after what happened to Rachel they just prayed and hoped they would see Rachel again. One day when I was walking past Rachel's room while they were in there I heard Finn say_

"_Please god Please bring Rachel back. We won't make any new friends to replace her but please just bring her back."_

_I thought that was sweet of the 12 year old Finn Hudson to say. I never thought he would keep that promise. Even though they were young There was always something between them. Quinn stopped hanging around with them as Rachel's disappearance hurt just as bad because they were like sisters._

_I get stares as I walk through the hallway. My old colleagues ask "how have you been?" and I reply with the same answer all the time like a robot. "fine". Even though I'm not but they don't have to know I sit in my daughters room crying every night. They don't know how I feel. They get to go home to there children and hug them and tell them goodnight and I love you._

_The year goes on the same. I wake up, barely eat, go to work, visit my daughters room and cry till on fall asleep. Her scent is gone know and that makes it much worse._

_Its may and school is out tomorrow and I can honestly say that I cannot wait._

_Im sitting in my classroom waiting for my AP English class to arrive and thats when my life changes. The best day of my life. I get a phone from the police. They recovered some missing children. I got hope back in my life._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I run into the police station past the reporters to see the other parents of the other 4 children there and we all hug them. I rung Leroy on the way here. He is in New York working on a case but is on the red eye back here._

_The officer comes out and says " we have discovered 2 children that where in a basement not far from here"_

_We all look at each other in shock. Two children. That means that only two out of the four of use is getting to take their child home. We all sit down as the officer continues the story_

"_We receive a 911 call from a elderly woman who was taking her evening walk when she heard a loud noise. She called 911 immediately on the police where on the scene straight away. When they arrived they saw a David who went missing at the age of nine standing above a woman who was on the ground. She was not shot she was on the ground frightened and had not moved in case she would be shot. We brought out Jacob who was in shock and was frightened because he was trapped for 4 years and had not been outside. We asked if there was others and he pointed us towards the basement to find 7 year old Santana and 9 year old sitting sitting in the corner." _

_When the officer saif he found two but mentioned he found three we were all very confused. The others were all thrilled. Me. That hope that came back was once again gone and I was heartbroken. They others were brought back to their children and I sat there alone with the officer he looked at me then continued talking_

"_After we recovered the others we received information from the station. Another call had been placed. A call from next door. We went next door to notify the neighbour that we received his call and to thank him for saving 3 out of the 5 missing children. He looked at me and said thanks but it wasn't me he turned and thats when we found the first"_

_I looked up quickly to see him smiling_

"_Rachel had escaped next door to the neighbours to ask for help. She Rang 911 while David held of the woman to Rachel could get help and with that we recovered the final child that was missing and the first that had gone missing Miss Rachel Berry"_

_And for the first time in 5 years I cried tears of happiness and not sadness. I looked at the officer to thank him but I saw him look behind me smiling. I turned to see what he was looking at. He's was looking at my beautiful 14 year old daughter. I took a good luck at her. She was taller, very skinny and looked sad but when her eyes landed on mines tears began to form and she smiled that bright big smile that I haven't seen in years. She ran towards me and I met her half way and I hugged her so tight and she cried on my shoulder and I cried right back on hers_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_4 years later_

_6 AM and my alarm goes off. I groan because god it is way too early but I have to get up and wake up my eighteen year old beautiful daughter Rachel. I take a minute to just realise how lucky I am. Eight years ago I was waking up crying at the thought of never seeing my daughter again but I have to be the luckiest woman alive. When I got Rachel back I brought her to the hospital to be examined to make sure she was healthy. She was slightly malnourished but I could get that from just looking at her. She was afraid of going anywhere alone and had to go to a therapist 3 days a week. Slowly but surely she only had to visit her once a month as she healed. When she got back Leroy and I never let her out of our sight. We sold my apartment and officially moved in to the house._

_First day Rachel was home Finn and Noah was there hugging Rachel with all their might. That was also the four friends were reunited as Quinn was happy to see Rachel again. Rachel spend the summer resting and catching up with her best friends. We didn't want Rachel going back to school as she would not be in the grade with her friends but we discovered that she was thought at home by the woman who was a teacher which meant she would be with her friends._

_When Rachel found out about hiram she was upset and when she found out why she ran to his grave to tell him it wasn't his fault. At the age of 17 rachel and Finn where boyfriend and girlfriend and have been happy since. Leroy wasn't very happy to find it out but to just see the smile on Rachels face everyday made up for it. Realising I have been in bed for ages thinking I got up and went to wake up my baby girl._

"_Rise and shine baby girl" I said in a singing voice_

_She groaned and turned around " Whhhyyyy mom"_

"_Come on baby its you first day of senior year you don't want to be late do you?" And with that she was out of the bed running around and it felt like she was never gone. Like she was looking at ten year old Rachel going on her science trip to the park but the only difference is._

_No one else is bringing her daughter home from school but her, Leroy and...Finn_


End file.
